


Card Games are Fun, But I'm Horrible at Them

by Jinx13GXA



Series: WWTDP-2018 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: When We Take Different Paths Week One Day ThreeCana loves to play with her cards, and Lucy loves to watch.(Yet another late as fuck entry. I'm so sorry guys.)





	Card Games are Fun, But I'm Horrible at Them

Lucy was dead to the world. The words and conversations going on around her passed in one ear and out the other as she sipped her drink quietly. Across from her, Cana absentmindedly flipped cards through her fingers.

The card spun fast enough to make a whooshing noise as it cut through the air, then it stopped, suspended only by the corner's edge caught between Cana's delicate fingers. Cana chugged down her beer before shuffling the card she was spinning back into the deck. "Since you seem to be so interested in my cards, how about a game or two?"

Lucy choked on her drink, the shock causing it to go down the wrong pipe, and waved off the concerned glance from Mira. At least she could blame her reddening cheeks on the embarrassment of choking instead of being caught. The blonde moved to sit across from Cana, the look in the other's eyes both unsettling and intriguing all at once. "I don't know how to play many games. My father used to say that such things were for poor people, so I never got the chance to learn."

Cana's laugh echoed throughout the guild hall, loud and tipsy, but it was ignored. "I'll teach you then. How about something simple to start with?" Lucy shrugged in response, and Cana dealt her two cards. "Blackjack, is the simplest card game I can teach you. Aces are eleven or one, face cards are ten, don't go over twenty one. Simple."

They played for awhile, Lucy losing more than she won and Cana giggling at her struggles while flipping her cards between her fingers.

"I'm horrible at this," Lucy mumbled.

"That you are," Cana agreed. She took the cards back from the blonde, shuffling them and putting them away. "How about we fool around with my tarot cards instead?" She spread them across the table facedown. "Let's do a love reading shall we?" If the small upturn of the brunette's lips was to be believed, then she already knew exactly what she'd find. "Pick the three that call out to you."

Lucy was careful in choosing her cards and she didn't bother flipping them over. As soon as the third one was chosen, Cana let her eagerness get ahead of her and slid her hand across Lucy's to get to them.

They're so soft. Lucy shook the thought out of her head gently. Now was not the time. She turned her attention to Cana's words, and nearly spat her drink out yet again. "So you dated the wrong person, discovered you were a lesbian, and will end up with someone gentle but strong. That's definitely not what I was expecting to get."

Red creeped across her face as Cana burst into laughter, "I'm- I'm not."

Cana cut her off quickly, "I didn't even look at the cards, sweetie! I'm just messing with you. Not that anyone would care if you were a lesbian." Her dastardly smirk was still in place when she leaned far enough forwards for her breath to move the short hairs by Lucy's ears. "Besides, there are a lot of fellow gays here. We hang out on the last Saturdays every month but you didn't hear that from me."

A small, panic induced giggle escaped Lucy's lips, "Really? Because there's no one here I'd peg as gay, and I really didn't expect you to be on that list," Cana let loose another hearty laugh, and Lucy smiled up at her, "So what do my cards actually say?"

The brunette picked up the cards from where she sat them and froze, eyes lighting up with mirth, "They say exactly what I said they were earlier. Oh my fucking gods." Yet another round of rambunctious laughter bubbled up from her throat, and Lucy stared openly.

"Bullshit," Lucy mumbled incredulously, "There's no way- Bull. Shit." In a matter of moments, The two of them were laughing hard enough to actually draw attention to themselves, though most decided to look away after a few moments.

"Gentle and strong is your type then?" Cana asked once they both calmed down.

"I guess," Lucy mumbled, "Like you." She refused to meet Cana's eyes, but she would have to be blind to miss the soft flush that overtook Cana's features.

"Why Lucy," She teased, "Are you asking me on a date?" The hand she'd dramatically placed oer her heart couldn't take away from the hopeful tone in her voice.

Lucy tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear distractedly, "Well, yeah."

Cana's eyes went wide with shock, "Oh shit. Really?"

"Yeah." Lucy finally looked at Cana directly, and the blonde could have sworn she was gazing into the sun because of all the brightness and warmth that met her sight. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone. I'm back with another late entry, but I'm still going to finish all of them. Watch me. Hope you all are less stressed than me!
> 
> As always:
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you find a typo, don't hesitate to point it out!
> 
> Reviews/comments are my 90% motivation.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> -Jinx


End file.
